Niark niark niark
by Onna Heera Kowai
Summary: Vous prenez deux fikeuses en colère, des G-boys et une Relena rancuniere, vous leur mettez certains Ozzies entre les mains et vous obtenez : CA !


**Titre :** Niark niark niark !

**Auteur :** Onna Heera et Kowai

**Origine :** gwwwww

**Genre :** délire de malade mais qui soulage bien, yaoi, hétéro etc.… 

**Couples :** SURPRISE !!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**** :** Sont pas à nous mais vous croyez franchement que ça nous dérange ? Oui ? Ben vous avez raison ! Mais ça va pas nous empêcher de les utiliser 

**Note** **: **AVERTISSEMENT !! Cette fic est TRES spéciale. Fanes du 1x2 passez votre chemin ! Anti Relena,…. Idem ! Pro fics sérieuses… pareil ! Idolatrices de Treize… même chose pour vous ! Accro du Shinigami… pitié… n'allez pas plus loin, vous allez vouloir notre mort….

Pour la petite histoire… On a commencé a discuté sur MSN et Mel a dis qu'elle venait de se regarder un GW. On a parlé du passage ou Deathscythe est détruit (et qui nous fais toute les deux chialer), et on a commencer à s'énerver contre les Ozzies… et ….. et voilà quoi !

Comme nous nous le sommes plusieurs fois fait remarquer au cours de l'écriture….

NOUS ALLONS NOUS FAIRE TUER !!!!!!!!!!!!!

*******

Chapitre 1

C'était une belle soirée.

Une soirée comme les autres dans un des nombreux mondes privés de fanfikeuse.

Et puisque fikeuses il y a…

HISTOIRE il y a…

Ou plutôt envie de traumatiser les personnages qu'elles n'aiment pas particulièrement (euphémisme, euphémisme) mais on va pas chipoter sur ces détails…

Ce soir là, elles étaient allées squatter allégrement chez les G-Boys d'amours pour leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Une TRES bonne nouvelle même, qui allaient particulièrement les réjouir dans le (sûrement) vain espoir de se faire pardonner, mais après tout c'est pas interdit de rêver comme on dit (sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle tripotait des morceaux de chair qui ne leur appartenait pas d'ailleurs …)

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU MEL!

Mel *regard innocent*: Vi Hee-chan?

Heero: Bas les pattes!

Mel *tire la langue*: J'fais c'que j'veux ! 

Quatre * regard qui tue qu'il a emprunté a son mamour en direction de Mel * : On peut savoir ce que vous faite là //une fois de plus//

Mel et Onna Heera *réfléchissant intensément* : Ce qu'on fait là… 

Onna *évitant un couteau lancé par Trowa* : Je sais qu'on voulait vous dire un truc précis…Mel ?

Mel *faisant une papouille à Heero puis à Quatre* : Quoi ? A oui, un truc bien précis, euh… t'est sûre ?

Duo : Complètement zinzins ses filles !

Mel et Onna : C'EST CA !!  

Onna : Les zozies zozo !

5 tronches de couillon qu'ont pas piger : Hein ??????

Mel : On vous a préparé une surprise !

Onna *toute fière* : tu vas retrouver ton honneur mon dragonnet mamour à moi !

Wufei : Mon honneur ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?! C'est encore un piège pour écrire une death ! C'est ça ! *dégaine son sabre*  

Mel : Mais…si on vous le dit !

Duo : Si vous le dite on vous croit pas ! Vous êtes des fikeuses, fikeuses = tortures = humiliations *jette un regard noir à Mel* 

Onna : Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Et pis on a invité Rel aussi !

Quatre : Rel ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avoir là-dedans ? *essaye de se retirer de l'étreinte de Mel* 

Heero *prenant Mel et la jette sur le canapé d'en face*: Oui, c'est vrai ! On ne lui a pas demandé de venir !

 Mel : aieuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Missant . 

Onna : Po pour toi qu'elle dit ça !  N'est-ce pas Duo *regard sadique*

Mel : Enfin bon, on a décidé de se venger, de VOUS venger !

Heero *semblant soudain s'intéresser à la conversation* : Continus tu commences à m'intéresser.       

Wufei : Vengeance tu dis ?

Duo*rouge* : je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler au sujet de Rel 

Trowa : // Mais elle va finir par descendre de MON Dragon ou pas ?!! //

Quatre : //jesuispacifistejesuispacifistejesuispacifiste…//

Mel : Donc …notre idée est de vous venger…et donc de traumatiser nos cher Ozzies…

Onna : zozies zozos

Mel : dans le lot il y aura…Treize

Wufei : GRRRRR

Onna : Une

Clic *automatique de Duo* 

Mel : Dorothy

Quatre : //Et puis zut tient ! Je pilote un gundam ! Je ne peux pas être si pacifiste que ça ! //

Onna : Et enfin le dernier, qui en fait est là pour notre plaisir qu'autre chose…ZECHS !

Tous les G-Boys s'en foutent sauf Heero qui est vaguement intéressé mais vite rappelé à l'ordre par Quatre. 

Mel : Mais cette torture se passe pas ici, il va falloir aller ailleurs. 

Duo *inquiet* : Où ça ?

Onna : Dans notre univers. Melonna.

Mel *versant le thé aromatisé que lui à offert Quatre dans le pot d'une plantes vertes (qui se flétri brusquement). C'est notre monde à nous. C'est nous qu'ont faits les règles et tout !

Heero *d'un ton sarcastique* : ça doit pas être joli, joli à voir !

Mel et Onna : Missant . 

Duo : Quoi, deux tarées dans votre genre, les souris doivent manger les chats et les poules être bleu ciel !

Onna : même po vrai !

Mel *met un tape derrière la tête de Duo* BAKA !

Duo : Quoi ? Vous avez fait quelque chose d'a peu près cohérent ? 

Onna : Non, c'est pas ça ! Ya pas de poules ! Alors elles peuvent pas être bleus ! 

Mel : Sont pas doués ses types ! Ils nous croient connes ! En fait, on est  simplement sadique, pervers, psychopathes etc. 

Onna : Dis pas ça comme ça ! Ils nous croient déjà bonnes à enfermer !

G-Boys : TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP TARRRRRRRRRRRRRRD !!!!!!!!!

Mel : Arf T_T désolée.

Onna : Bah, c'est pas comme si c'était les seuls à le penser.

Wufei : Bon on y va ! J'ai envie de voir Treize souffrir moi !

Onna : Patientes mon chou !

Clic *automatique de Duo*

Onna : ranges ça Duo. Ça te servira à rien crois moi !

*Duo range*

Onna : L'est pas patient mon choupinet à moi *retourne à ces papouilles d'un certain chinois *

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(Ben oui, ça devait bien finir par arriver) 

-_O ß-------- Onna a moitié assommée. 

Onna : OusuisjeQuisuisjeQuefaijeOuvaisje. Oh qu'ils sont mimi les jumeaux !!!

*Wufei choppe Onna à la gorge et la secoue dans tous les sens, elle reprends ses esprit*

Onna : oh des jumeaaaaaauuuuuuuuuxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!! *regarde autour d'elle* j'suis en plein congrès !!!!!! Deliiiiiiiiiiiiiireeeeeeeeeeeee

Mel : Elle a prit un sacré coup ! Trowa, tu aurais pu taper moins fort ! 

Onna Heera : Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh y'a des bougies qui volent volent volent....

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

O_-ß--------- Onna à moitié assommée

 Mel : TROWA ! J'AI DIT STOP ! SINON J'ECRIS UNE DEATH SUR WUFEI ET CROIS MOI C UN JEU D'ENFANT !!!!

Onna ; Touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut vaa biiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeen. C'est bizarre... j'ai mal a la tête je comprends po. J'ai pas fais de maths...

Mel : Pauvre Heera !

Onna : Yeu !  Bon pas tout ça, mais on va pas y passer la journée ! Vous venez ou pas ?

Les G-Boys *grogne* 

Mel : Je prends ça comme un oui plein d'entrain !

Onna : Et ben Go !

GROSSE COLONNE DE LUMIERE BLANCHE GENRE ESCAFLOWNE

Se retrouvent tous dans une grande pièce avec pleins de portes et des panneaux dessus sur lesquels on peut lire :

DEATH

DELIRE

CONTE DE FEE

UA

LIMON

LIME

Shounen Ai

PWP

OOC

Mel : Viens Wufei, entres avec moi dans les Death, on va bien s'amuser !

Trowa et Onna *pour une fois d'accord* PAS D'ACCORD !!! 

Mel *boude* : PO JUSTE !

Onna : on a dit délire pour aujourd'hui… et torture aussi.

Mel : Et Wufei pourra aller dans l'Arène ? *sifflote*

Wufei : L'Arène ? Vous parlez de quoi l !

Onna : NON ! Il va po dans l'arène ! Mon pauvre choupinet Onna te protège ! Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends a lui ? *prends Quatre*

Mel : Vas-y ! Il a essayé de me tuer, il mérite une  correction ! 

*Heero choppe Mel*

Heero : Dis que tu n'es pas d'accord sinon… *le M16 vise la tête* Il te restera plus grand-chose !

Mel : *respire à moitié* Onna… Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de le lâcher please !

Onna : *regarde Mel qui a du mal a respirer* Pourrais tu la lâcher s'il te plait ?

Heero : Lâches d'abord Quatre…sinon…* sourire sadique que Mel apprécie pas mais alors VRAIMENT pas !*

Onna : C'est un otage ! Tu lâches Mel ou je l'embarque ds les deaths tortures viols…

*affrontement des regards*

Onna : Lâches là...

Heero : Lie

Onna : Bon, tant pis pour toi !

BOOOOM 

*enclume qui tombe sur la tête d'Hee-chan*

Onna : BAKA ! C'est notre monde ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

Mel : Bah, tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait des arrangements  *sourire* 

Onna : C'était une surprise, ça te plait ?

Mel : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Onna : Et regarde le Hee-chan !  Il est même po trop abîm ! C'est une enclume spéciale ! 

Mel : Mon heeronounet à moi ! Tu vas bien ??? 

Duo : Et on va où maintenant ?

Mel : Dans l'Arène !

Duo : c'est où ça ! J'vois pas la porte !

Mel : Regardes bien en haut !

Gboys regarde en haut; 10 m au dessus d'eux y'a une trappe

Duo : Et comment on y accède ?

Mel et Onna *en chœur* : TRAMPOLINE !!!!!!!!

Onna : Mais avant !

Duo : Des tarées ! *soupir*

Onna : J'allais dire qu'y manquait Rel, mais si tu veux po…

Mel : A vi, c'est vrai, l'avais oubli !

 Onna : Ben moua aussi mais regarde ce que Dudulle a fait à nos murs...

Mel regarde les murs couverts de graffitis.

Mel: DUO MAXWELL SHINIGAMI PEACECRAFT!!!! Oups

*Les autres la regarde*

Mel*regard innocent* Oups ? *sourire sadique*

Rel arrive comme une fleur habillée en tunique romaine

Duo louche sur la tenue et elle lui fait un grand sourire en rougissant un peu.

Duo rougit carrément. 

Onna : Bon alors on y va ?

Mel *appui sur un bouton caché dans le mur, le sol s'ouvre un trampoline monte* J'y vais d'abord !

Onna : Ok ! Duo tu passeras avant Rel... On te connaît !

Duo : *ROUGEROUGEROUGE  pire qu'une alerte rouge *

Mel saute sur le trampoline et arrive en haut.

Suivi des G-Boys et pour finir de Rel et Onna.

Deux secondes après ils se trouvent tous devant un immense édifice de pierre.

Les G-boys tirent des têtes de trois mètres de long devant cette merveille d'architecture.

Onna et mel sont blasés depuis longtemps.

Onna : Alors ça vous plait ? On a eu du mal à trouver les plans. 

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment mais en approchant, les deux fikeuses firent la grimace.

Mel : On change Onna ? Le Noir me tente bien, pas toi ?

Onna : Yep !  A toi l'honneur !

Les G-boys se regardent en se demandant se qu'elles racontent ENCORE Mel se dirige vers le mur un panneau électronique en sort, elle pose sa main dessus. Une voix électronique se fait entendre : 

Voix métallique : Bienvenue maîtresse Mel !

Onna : Bof, pas noir, c'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui !

Mel tape toute une série de code sur le clavier qui apparaît.

Onna : Vert plutôt ! Tu sais que tu serais mignon tout en vert mon dragon ? 

* se pend au cou du dragon en question et gagatise*

Mel : Euh, Onna, Attent...

BAMMM

Mel : T_T Je t'avais prévenu . . . ça va ?

Onna : Ooooooooooooooooooooh. . . Les étoiles dansent, c'est toi qui leurs a ordonné Mel ? C'est zoliiii !

Mel : Non c pas moi, Trowa. . .

Onna : Trowy peut donner des ordres dans not monde ! C'est nouveau ça ! 

Mel : Trowa ! Si tu continus je t'enferme avec les lions ! Ah non, c'est vrai pas les lions, j'avais oublié. Je te fous avec Treize pour une séance papouille dans la partie viols !

Onna *ricane*

Trowa : . . .

Duo : je traduis ce langage compliqué pour les non connaisseurs. INJUSTICE comme dirait l'autre. 

Onna : et toc ! Hihihihihihi

Rel *joli sourire* Tu connais bien tes amis Duo, c'est fantastique je trouve ! 

Duo * les n'oreilles qu'elles font PCHIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!* : Ah heuuuu... ben....

Mel : A force de vivre avec des andouilles comme ces trois là ! C'est pas bien difficile de comprendre chacun de leurs "hn" ou "hm". Suffit d'avoir de l'oreille !

Onna *temps de réaction* : Comment ça TROIS ? 

Mel *détourne le sujet* : Oh, regarde les portes s'ouvrent ! 

Ils rentrent tous dans l'Arène, Onna un peu à la traîne. 

Onna *cogite, cogite* : Comment ça trois ? Mais de qui elle parlait . . .

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Mel : Chuis contente !  On l'a ENFIN finiiiii ^_^*saute partout* 

Onna : Yep ! Les choses sérieuses vont bientôt pouvoir commencer !!! *regarde dans un coin d'un air sadique*

*Ozzies dans un coin tremblant de peur*

Mel : Viiiiiii vive les choses sérieuses ^___^ 

G-boys *ricanent*

Onna : Mel voyons, un peu de retenu,  tu leur fais peur *sourire toujours aussi sadique* 

Mel : Tremblez pauvres mortels *sourire carnassier, fait claquer des dents* 

G-boys *sourires sadiques*

Rel *sourire sadique*

Ozzis : HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP TTTT_____TTTT 

Mel aux G-boys : Alors, vous nous aimez maintenant ? ^^

G-boys *visages impassibles* Nan !

Onna et Mel : Messants.   


End file.
